The Drakon
by ArnoldStroong
Summary: The Quirk Singularity is when People's quirks Get the better of them and start controlling them. But Quirks shouldn't control themselves. Unfortunately for Izuku, His quirk Controls both him, and itself. His quirk is self-aware, and hates humanity. How will Izuku ever be a Hero with this quirk?


**Sup. So this story contains a bit of world shifting, such as different people in different classes, and the first couple of chapters will be holding off on when the anime/manga first starts. **

**Notes:**

**Izuku will NOT Receive One For All.**

**I've already decided the pairing for one of the best girls. (In my Opinion) We'll see that soon.**

**Summary: Izuku's quirk is a great example of The quirk singularity. When humanity's quirks stop being able to be controlled, and start to control them. And we all know just how powerful an uncontrollable quirk is.**

**Quick note: this is my first attempt at purely third person, so I might occasionally drift into first person for other chapters by mistake, I apologize beforehand.**

**Without further ado, Here you go!**

"Normal Dialogue"

'_Inner thoughts'_

'_**THE MADNESS WITHIN'**_

"**THE MADNESS SPEAKS"**

**Chapter 1: Heroics**

Initially, and still to this day, Izuku always knew that men aren't born equal. It was a long time ago, when People didn't have quirks, this was thought to be true. Although, most would argue, these types of people held the most power in the world. Be it politically or physical prowess, People with power, ruled. Though, most people who ruled did so in a manner that didn't result in thousands being murdered or injured. But the very few powerful people who did, have awful quirks, those whose quirks control them.

"S-Stop Kacchan Can't you see he's hurt?" A young Izuku chokes out, standing in front of a boy who's currently on the ground, in the fetal position, attempting to take the beating from the three bullies that attacked him for his 'weak' quirk.

"Lighten up _Deku_ we're just playing Heroes VS Villains, and Glassman over there is the villain! But if you're protecting him, that means you're a villain too!" Katsuki says, Punching a fist in his hand, causing a tiny explosion while he's at it. (Is Heroes VS Villains this world's version of cowboys vs Indians?)

"F-F-Fine! If it means I'm protecting him from you, Then I'll do it!" Izuku says, Attempting to sound brave, Only Further angering the Ash-Blonde.

"You're choosing the wrong crowd, Deku. I know you don't have your quirk yet, you don't stand a chance!" Katsuki says, opening both his hands to set off more explosions, while the other two, his goons, activate their quirks. One was a fat little boy who sprouted wings, while the other simply extended his fingers to unnatural lengths.

"M-My quirk doesn't matter right now Kacchan! I'm smarter than you! I'll Beat you with my brain!" This enraged the Blonde, who ran at Izuku, palms crackling. In the commotion, the small boy Izuku was protecting gets up and runs away, leaving Izuku to fight the Bullies three to one.

"SHUT UP!" He shouted, Thrusting his hand at Izuku, who brings his arms up to defend. Little did either party know, A figure who was watching them, Dashes between them and tanks the explosion.

"What the-" Katsuki starts, before he's interrupted by another voice, that of a woman's. She sounds sweet, but slightly cold, kind of like a snake's

"Why don't you run on home? I'm sure your parents are worried sick. It's getting late." The lady said, With a hint of venom in her voice. Katsuki, who's spent enough time around adults, knows this tone of voice. They act nice, but in reality, They're about an inch away from snapping like a twig. Katsuki scoffs, Walking off with his "Friends".

"Come on guys, We're done." He says, not looking back. Izuku can't get a clear view of his savior, both from tears and some smoke.

"Wow, that kid has a powerful quirk. Hey, Izuku, you alright?" She says, Kneeling down to meet Izuku, Eye to eye.

"Cousin Lucy!" Izuku says excitedly. The woman in question, is actually named Ryuko. Fourteen, standing at about 5'2", she's wearing some simple jeans, boots and a hoodie.

"Hey! How's it going? Last time I saw you was almost a year ago! I'm surprised you remember me!" She said, her face lighting up. She has blonde hair, with one side forming spikes that go just below her chin. She has one piercing in her left ear, and rather sharp teeth. Her one visible eye, Green, in similar fashion to Izuku's. (I don't know her eye color.)

"I do! How could I forget?! You're my favorite cousin!" Izuku says, Jumping mario-style, pumping his right fist in the air. Ryuko giggles and tells him:

"I'm your only cousin, silly! Come on, Let's get you home, We should probably take a look at those bruises, not to mention that burn…" Her voice trails off, inspecting his face.

"Lucy…" Izuku said, in a slightly whiny tone.

"Oh! Sorry, Come on, Let's go see your mother." She told him, Grabbing his hand. They walk to the Midoriya residence, Although quite awkward, with her being quite a bit taller than him, they make it without her picking the little boy up. Ryuko knocking at the door, Recieves a response almost immediately.

"Hello- Oh! Ryuko! Come in! I was expecting you later!"

"Hi Inko!" She replied, Giving her a hug.

"-Traffic wasn't as bad as it said, not to mention people kinda flock to a villain attack. Either way, I found this guy on my way back!" She says, Picking up Izuku, as if she was presenting him to her.

"Oh! What happened Izuku?" The panicked mother grabbed her child, Checking for more injuries, finding none.

"Well, he got a run in with some bullies, one with one hell of a quirk." The teenager responded, showing the elder woman a burn on the front of her shirt. Katsuki was a deal shorter than Ryuko, so with an upward explosion on her, he was aiming for Izuku's face.

"Was it a little blonde boy, who probably had other children with them?" Inko asked, as if she already knew the answer.

"Why yeah, with red eyes I think. Do you know him or…" Ryuko's voice trailed off, Already knowing the answer. Inko sighed, tending to the minor burn on her child's face.

"Yes, ever since Katsuki got his quirk he's been picking on the other kids, most notably my Izuku." She stops for a moment, thinking about the Bakugos, and goes back to treating Izuku. Ryuko shakes her head, and says:

"I love children, but they can be so cruel. I suppose you'll have a talk with his parents." Ryuko says, Eyeing Inko. Inko sighs and responds with:

"Not yet, He might change once everybody in the class gets their quirk." Izuku takes note of Ryuko's reaction to this, simply raising an eyebrow.

"It better happen soon. He might not change at all being so young." she responds to her and turns her attention to me.

"Say, Izuku, how about we go and play later, I'll be here for a while!" She says, in a playful tone.

"Yeah! Wait, why are you staying?" Izuku responds, confused.

"Oh, well I"ll be staying here until I graduate high school!" Ryuko said, cheerily.

"Where will you be going?"

"U.A!" Izuku's eyes got wide as she said that.

"U.A!? That's where All Might went!" Izuku said, getting on his feet and literally vibrating in excitement.

"Yup! I took the entrance exam last week! I scored 78 points on it!" Ryuko boasted to the child, who was wide-eyed in excitement.

"Woah! That's a lot! When I grow up, I want to be a hero! Just like you and All Might!" He strikes a pose, with his left fist in the air and the other just below his face. Ryuko laughs while Inko smiles softly. She knows that with his quirk he may very well not be a hero, With the combination that Inko and her husband have as their quirks, his quirk may not be very useful for a hero. Hisashi is the father of Izuku, who's quirk is from Ryuko's side of the family, a lizard-like quirk. He can form scales all around his body, with the scales being rather hard, it's like tough armor. He can also regenerate lost body parts, as they found out when he got into a horrific train crash and regrew is left hand. Although pretty useful, It's got a lot of drawbacks, such as he can only retain his scales for a short time, and regeneration causes the nerves to be extra sensitive, and it takes a long time. That along with her weak form of telekinesis, it might not be the most useful thing ever.

Ryuko picks Izuku up and hugs him.

"I count on it!" Ryuko's smile remains undaunted, even with Inko's face of concern.

"Ryuko, You'll be staying in our current guest room. Feel free to make it into your home." Inko says, walking off to finish dinner.

"Lucy, When do you think I'll get my quirk?" Izuku asks his elder cousin. She puts him down and says:

"Soon, Most people get their quirks by the age of five. But some get them earlier. A some people get them a few years late. But only time will tell." She says, Getting down to his level and taps on his forehead, causing Izuku to giggle.

"Now-" She continues.

"Why don't you come with me to get my bags from the station? They got mixed up and should now be arriving in twenty minutes." Ryuko suggests, Immediately causing the Green headed boy to accept.

"Be careful, you two. Dinner will be ready when you get back." Inko says, preparing dinner for the children.

"We will, I'll protect Izuku here!" Ryuko says, putting the child down. The two exit the apartment, starting to head to the station. It's about a twenty-minute walk, not too long, but Ryuko had other plans.

"Say, Izuku. Do you want to fly?" Izuku looks at her, bewildered.

"Yes, How?" He asks.

"Well, come here." Ryuko says, pulling him to an almost empty parking lot for the Apartment complex.

"What?"

"Hold on, stand back a little bit." She tells him, backing up quite a bit. She closes her eyes, Concentrating.

"DRAGOON!" She yells. A sudden burst of air knocks Izuku to the ground, he quickly gets up and sees that where Ryuko once was, is a giant cloud of steam.

"Lucy?" Izuku asks, slightly scared.

"Hey." a voice responds. It sounds like Ryuko, only deeper and more… Gravely. Izuku Screams as a giant head sticks out of the cloud. It's pink in color, with scales, sharp teeth in it's huge mouth, and could probably fit Little Izuku in it's mouth. It appears to have hair as well, which is odd since the creature seems reptilian.

"Hey, calm down. It's still me!" it says, trying to calm the child down. Izuku takes a second to study the dragon's face and realizes the eyes. They're emerald green.

"Lucy?"

"Yeah! It's my quirk!" She says, when a slight breeze of wind and the steam clears, allowing Izuku to see the rest of her dragon form. The rest of her is pink, including her wings, which are a lighter shade across the webs of the wings. She appears to have on a black outfit which covers the majority of her body, save her neck, legs, arms, tail, and wings.

"What's that?" Izuku asks, pointing to her outfit.

"Oh, The quirk registry people gave it to me. Since I occasionally accidentally shift into dragon mode by mistake, It's to prevent… Embarrassing… SItuations." She says, and looks slightly askew, as if she's remembering a bad memory.

"It's Cool! Is that gonna be your hero costume?" Izuku asks, almost jumping up and down.

"Well, maybe. I don't know that yet, I'll probably go through changes throughout high school. Now, enough questions and get on my back!" She exclaims, getting down so Izuku can get up on her. He struggles a little bit, with his toddler hands not helping him pull himself up. After they struggle for a minute, He manages to get on her, sitting in between the wings.

"Now, Hold on tight!" she says, crouching down slightly. Izuku grabs onto the cloth-like material Ryuko's wearing, wrapping his hands around it and holding on for dear life. Her wings rise and flap down, causing a mini-whirlwind down below. Izuku feels himself push back down on her back and sees that the building that was in front of him is now descending somewhat rapidly.

Izuku's hair flies around wildly as they gain more speed, and start moving forward.

"Isn't this cool!?" Ryuko shouts as they soar through the sky.

"Y-Y-Yeah!" Izuku manages, with the wind pushing against his face and into his lungs.

"It'll take us about three minutes to get us there! Hold on!" She says, lowering her head, allowing Izuku to see what's ahead. It's sunsetting skies, orange, red, gold. All Beautiful colors that truly paint the sky. Izuku's having a bit of a hard time keeping his eyes open with the wind blowing in his face. Izuku puts his head down in order to be able to breathe better. When he does, he gets a good look at the city below, the buildings passing by. One would normally never be able to traverse like this, but Ryuko's a freaking DRAGON!

"Oh shit." Ryuko says, temporarily forgetting that her passenger is less than five years old.

"What!" Izuku screams.

"We're coming in for a landing sooner than expected!" Ryuko calls back, returning her head to the previous position, revealing a person flying alongside us, who does not look pleased. Izuku temporarily enters free-fall, not without screaming most of the way down. They land on a nearby building, with enough space for a Dragon. The man who was flying alongside them is wearing a blue suit, with a gold circle around his chest. He wears a gold and blue cape, which is mostly gold, but has blue lightning patterns on it.

Pro hero: Booster.

Quirk: Platform.

His quirk allows him to create invisible platforms beneath his feet and at the palms of his hands. By jumping on a platform, he can launch himself great distances. If used multiple times while in air, the effect restarts. He uses this to give the illusion that he's flying.

"So… I think you know what I'm about to say." Booster says, while Ryuko lets Izuku off of her back. He lands and asks:

"Are you a hero?"

"Why yes I am little guy. Now, uhh. Is that your natural form or…"

"Oh, hold on." She says, closing her eyes and yells:

"DRAGOON!" Another small burst of air, and one smokescreen later, Ryuko is visible on her human form, arms tapping nervously at her sides.

"Woah. That's a bada- Awesome quirk." Booster says, noting that he probably shouldn't cuss in front of the child.

"Oh why thank you!" Ryuko says, bowing slightly.

"Although, I do have to reprimand you for using your quirk in a public place. Especially if it's something this noticeable." He says, in a stern tone. He then squats down to Izuku's level and asks:

"Do you know this lady?"

"What?!" Ryuko protests, but Booster puts his hand out, both silencing her and putting up a platform, in case she attacks them both.

"Of course! She's my cousin Lucy!" He exclaims. Booster gets a good look at the kid's face, and sees a look in his eyes. It's not terror, and there doesn't seem to be any type of lie in his voice. Booster closes his eyes and says:

"Very well, but young lady, I must ask you; Do you intend on becoming a hero?"

"Why of course! Why wouldn't I? I'm actually going to U.A, starting monday." She says, crossing her arms.

"Oh, Well at U.A, they have internships, I believe. I do want to have you as my intern." He says, standing up, being a good head taller than Ryuko.

"I haven't even started hero school yet and I'm already getting internship opportunities…" Ryuko says, slightly overwhelmed.

"I wouldn't see why not. Your quirk is Sick!" Booster tells her, looking at his watch, he audibly gasps and says:

"Sorry, Gotta go! Name's Booster, by the way. Make good choices!" He jumps and slams his feet on the ground, suddenly propelling across the city.

"Well. I guess we're walking." Ryuko says, Grabbing Izuku by the wrist and leading him to the entrance to the roof.

**Two Years Later.**

Izuku, now six and Diagnosed Quirkless, walks home alone. The past year he's avoided talking to people, and has taken a larger interest in Heroes, starting to write in a notebook he labels "Hero Analysis for the future." Izuku still intends on becoming a hero, despite his...

"Condition." Izuku says to himself, writing in the notebook on Bakugo's quirk, which he just narrowly avoided being the subject of.

'_**Kill him'**_ A voice says. Izuku quickly jumps around and sees that nobody else is around him. The voice sounded somewhat deep, and scratchy. Or maybe that of a large reptile, It's hard for Izuku to pinpoint exactly what or where it came from.

"Who's there?" Izuku asks, voice trembling.

'_**I am.'**_

"Well Izuku, You're perceptive!" A familiar voice says. Izuku sees Ryuko step out from behind a bush he was facing.

"Oh! Hi Cousin Lucy!" Izuku says, fear melting away.

"Hey Izuku! How was the past week?"

"It was fine, I didn't get into any fights." Izuku says, only half-lying. He hasn't gotten into any big fights in which Aldera Secondary classifies as a 'Fight'. He still has had tussles with Bakugo.

"Well, I guess that's good." Ryuko doesn't believe a word Izuku said. During her time at U.A, She's learned a lot about detecting people's lies, especially in children. The biggest giveaway is the eyes, they tend to wander when somebody's lying. The second is the Body language. Inward facing body language means they're trying to physically keep a secret to themself. Ryuko decides not to push, since she just got back from her internship with Booster.

"Yes. So how was your internship?" He asks, changing the subject.

"Why, it was swell! And it was even better since I got my provisional licence last week!" She says proudly, showing Izuku the licence. Her photo is definitely awkward, looking slightly askew with a strange smile that seems more nervous than excited. Ryuko has never been good with pictures, always hesitating to show her teeth, being self-conscious about how sharp her teeth were.

"Say, Izuku, Do you wanna fly? We can actually legally do it now!" Ryuko asks him, looking at him. Izuku's eyes light up as he says:

"Yes! I would love to!" The two haven't flown since over two years prior, when they were stopped by her very own intern.

"Well, Come on!" She says, Quickly swiping her hair and transforming into a dragon. Ryuko no longer has to scream "Dragoon" in order to activate her quirk, instead, she can merely think it and brush her hair aside. The transformation is quick, which she was able to hone in during her two years as a Hero in training. After a quick puff of steam, Izuku Climbs the Dragon that is his cousin, and grabs on tight. This time, He's determined to enjoy this flight to the fullest.

"Hold on!" She says, Flapping down her wings hard. They ascend an impressive distance in the single flap, Going about Four stories.

'_**A challenger.'**_ Izuku Looks around again, and again, there is nothing around except the two, and a bird that narrowly missed a meeting with Izuku's head. He doesn't think much of it

"Here we go!" She says, Flapping her wings forward, causing them to accelerate. Izuku's hair flails wildly and he sticks his arms out, Feeling the air rush past his face.

"Say, Lucy! Did you think of a hero name!?" Izuku calls out to her. She turns her head, using her long neck and says:

"Yeah! I'm thinking of Ryukyu!" Izuku seems slightly taken aback and calls out:

"That's it? You know, Dragons normally have some sort of earned title after their name! What would yours be?!" Ryuko slows down a little bit, both thinking and lessening the strain on their voices, so they don't have to yell.

"I don't know. I don't think I have earned any type of title yet. I guess I should do something to earn that title." She says, looking back ahead. Izuku thinks for a moment, trying to remember that word in the dictionary.

"How about… Indomitable!"

"The heck does that mean?" Ryuko asks, surprised at the child's vocabulary.

"It means you can't be defeated. Like All Might!" He exclaims, eager to hear her reaction. Ryuko is silent for a moment, before muttering:

"That sounds cool."

"What?!"

"I think I should earn that title first!" Ryuko says, Looking back, sticking her tounge out, teasing the child. He laughs before he hears:

'_**Brace yourself!'**_

"Wha-" Izuku doesn't finish before something hits them. Something big and heavy was launched at them.

"ACK!" Ryuko manages, before Rotating around, grabbing Izuku and continues to start descending, rapidly.

"Hang on!" Izuku hears Ryuko shout. Izuku tries to hold onto Ryuko, but She's holding him tight enough so that she couldn't possibly let go. Izuku starts to get sick as they fall faster and faster. Izuku looks at the rapidly approaching ground and closes his eyes, bracing himself for the Impact.

It never came to him.

A group of eight villains surrounds the Dragon and the child, in an attempt to capture and kill the Dragon hero.

"You Captured my boss! How am I supposed to get paid!? One screams.

"Those guys were all I had! And they're in Jail now, Because of you!" He bends down and lifts a truck, holding it over his head.

"That Bitch is my Property! She's MINE!" Another man yells, Turning his hands into Leather whips.

The rest of the people in the group started shouting at the unconscious Ryuko, who was still holding Izuku, Protecting him. In both her hands, her fingers start moving, Forcing themselves open.

"What the hell is that!? Kill it!" Two guys shout, sending one laser quirk and one slab of Sharpened metal at the figure. The projectiles bounce harmlessly off the creature's green, scaly skin.

It frees itself from Ryuko's fingers and stands tall, allowing for a full view.

It's Emerald Green, in color, covered head to toe with scales. It's arms are somewhat Strong looking, About as Thick as a watermelon around. It's legs are much the same, yet it's appendages look extremely bony. On its back, are wings, giant wings which are still scaled, until the webbed part, which are a lighter green and are similar to that of a bat's. It stands six feet tall, with a long tail leading down and about seven feet in length, including the "Blade" at the end, which is pointed and sharp, capable of cutting metal. It's snout is elongated, But shorter than that of a crocodile's. It opens it's mouth to reveal a purple substance leak out of it's mouth full of razor-sharp teeth. It's eyes are crimson red, like blood.

"**I believe I have slumbered for long enough."** The creature says, clenching it's Hands into fists and releasing them again, revealing Talons about Three inches long.

"**Now, you will Kneel before Me. Or I shall Kill you."** It tells them, Eyeing each of them. The group is silent, but one says:

"Fuck you!" The creature merely chuckles and responds:

"**Very well. Don't say I didn't warn you. If I let you live, You will Remember my name." **It says, and with blinding speed, Dashes towards the big villain, who's holding the truck up. The creature stabs him in the chest with its right claw. The shock causes the villain to drop the truck, which the creature catches with it's left arm.

"Jirag!" One shouts, and is met with the truck being tossed on him. The man tries to activate his quirk to protect him. He barely puts up a small barrier, which is too weak for the weight of the truck, and is crushed under the weight with a sickening:

_**CRUNCH**_

The monster wastes no time in rushing another, who shot a laser at it. It slashes his face, chest, right leg, and neck within a moment, Causing the villain to collapse and start bleeding.

The remaining five stand in shock. This… Thing, Just took out three people in less than five seconds! It stands up tall again and looks at the leftmost one. They stare for a moment before the villain collapses, trying to scoot herself away.

Blood Drips from the Monster's claws as it takes another step towards the group.

"NO!" Three of them shout, activating their quirks. A shard of Sharpened metal flies towards the monster, which increases speed in an instant, due to another quirk. The last thing that happens is a villain tosses a rock at the monster, it glows purple, and explodes on contact with it. The metal shard flies through the smoke, and strikes the target. Everything is still for a moment, before a villain asks:

"Did we kill it?" His response is met with a blur of green, and a scaly hand at his throat. The monster grabs two villains, and kicks down another, digging its claws on it's foot in his chest.

"ARGHHH!" He screams, while the monster lifts two people by the throats. The person to their right, stood dumbfounded, before he was impaled by the tail of the creature. The tail lifts the man up and tosses him aside, sliding right off the blade. The tail swings around a little, tossing blood in every which way. The Person the monster is holding in it's right hand, passes out, to which the monster promptly snaps his neck, dropping him down.

"P-Please." The villain pleads, losing consciousness. The monster merely grins as it opens it's gaping maw, purple saliva dripping down. The monster Lunges it's head forward and snaps the villain's head off. The rest of the body dropping on the pavement. The monster gives a look to the last woman laying down frozen in fear. It takes two steps before the woman screams:

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!?" The Monster smiles and says:

"**To Man, I am Known as Argor! The Formidable!" **The dragon shouts and takes a deep breath. Argor rears back and aims at the woman, shooting out of it's mouth Blue flames, engulfing the woman entirely. He stops after a moment and takes a few steps towards Ryuko's still sleeping form.

"**Have fun Izuku." **Argor says, before starting to revert back, collapsing in the process.


End file.
